Ragnar Brok'son
Ragnar Bork'son was a great dwarven warrior know for his hatred of the Goblins and his conquest of their lands in the Badlands of Narmir, between the Wastes of Woes and the lands of Rugrez. He would found a kingdom of his own known as Ragnoiaon's Realm Bio: Early Life: Ragnar was born in the Dwarven hold of Tar-Kama beneath the Kingdom of Rogrez. His father Brok was a great warier and was the bodyguard of Hold-King Bleagar Dain'son. He was raised by his parents in the dwarven ways and learned the dwarven language. Then one day king Bleagar marched upon the city of Balderstone a once dwarven city now held by goblens, bringing meny of his bannerlords with him including Brok. The expedition would fail utterly leving both Bleagar and Brok slain, with Broks body being broken by the goblin warcheifs and his head being taken to the city of Bloodhaven as a trothy. Upon learning of his father's grizzly fate the young Ragnar swore an Oath of Vengeance upon all Goblins. Commander of Tar-Kama: When he was of Age he joined with his king Azgul Bleagar'son in his wars against the Goblins. He would lead his small dwarven warband against the goblins in meny battles and get his first taste of goblin blood. His warband would win fame when he saved the son of Azgul during a battle near the Denvir River, slaying a goblin warcheif in single combat. After this the dwarves sent the Rogrezan observer Siegfried Bothmer to follow his unit around and the two bonded over their shared grievances with Goblin kind. This would lead to him being given the task of taking the fortress of Volchas from the Goblins. He would acompes this by burning the city of Scabeyes to the ground to draw out its defenders and defeating them in battle, easily taking the fort. When soon after the goblins sued for peace Hold king Azgul accepted, but Ragnar did not declaring his warband independent and counting his war with the Goblins as a independent lord. Gathering forces: He now without aid from his fellow dwarves headed off to gather forces from the lands of humans. He would gather meny who were fleeing from Rogrez as the armies of the North were invading, among them the Bard Felix Orsman who would write down Ragnar's tale. He would traval across southern Rogrez gathering a mighty armies promising them land in exchange for service in his war, meny joined such as the exiled lord Erich Hoffman and the pirate capten Augustus Darkthorn, who both brought their men with them. Reclaiming Tar-Azgal: With a large army behind him he set his sights on the fallen dwarven hold of Tar-Azgal a once prosperous dwarven holding now ruled over by Goblins, after the death of its lord Gundrin Bifer'son in the early days of the Era of Sorrows. Now a thousand years later he hoped to reclaim the city for dwarven kind. He marched his armies into the bad lands taken much of the Goblin's lairs and villages along the way. He would reach the foot of the Blackhold Mountains that separated the Badlands from the more fertile lands of Rorgrez, and would make plans to take Azgal. He would besiege Tar-Azgal for weeks losing meny brave men and dwarves during the assault by the city would eventually be his. He would divide the fortresses and towns he captured amongst his lords and made the holding of Tar-Azgal as his capitol, naming himself as hold king. On that day he founded the independent kingdom of Ragnoiaon's Realm. Battle of Volchas: No sooner had he established his kingdom then the goblins of Bloodhaven, lead by their mighty overlord Ratlob Fislver made a counter attack besieging the fortress of Volchas in order to cut the newfound kingdom off from their supplies. He would take the fortress and goud Ragnar into attacking him. This would lead the Enraged Ragnar into attacking with his full forces. This would result in The Battle of Volcas, a great battle between the two leaders. Though Ratlob would prove a skilled combatant in the end Raganar emerged victorious, mainly to the aid of the wastelander Anders Tillisman and his men who joined Ragnar during the battle capturing Ratlob and taking back the fortress of Volcas . During the battle he would clame Stormbalde from the Goblen who stole it whem it murdered Franz Herwing. A month later the Goblens would sue for peace and Ragar would be persuaded by Anders and Siegfried he would accept peace at lest for now while he consaldated power, but as he was freeing Ratlob from his bonds as part of the peace arrangement he whispered into his ear that he would return and destroy the realm of Bloodhaven. The Destruction of Bloodhaven: Ragnar would bide his time building his lands and estbishing dwarven power over the hold of Tar Azgal. At this time two dwarven lords would join him wishing to serve the new hold king , Lord Jorif Buck'son, who wished to regain his family's honor after his father worked under Ratlob during his youth, and Godix Gornix'son a bold dwarven bezerker wishing to fight more goblions He would secure his kingdom and aid the dwarven realms in their wars against gobens and orcs elsewhere, to make amends for betrying them when he declared independence at Volcas. Meny years later he returned to his old habits, fabricating a border skirmish he went back to war with Ratlob and Bloodhaven. He would attempt to attack Bloodhaven directly but would suffer a terrible loss when he fell for Ratlob's trap at the Battle of Scabeyes. he barely escaped the battle and his friend and alliy Siegfried was taken prisoner by Ratlob. Once again enraged at the goblins cunning he gathered all forces even giving the bard Felix and the bezerker Godix their own armies in an effort tot overrun the goblins. He invaided the lair of Blackclaw massacring it inhabitants, before marching again .on Bloodhaven. Here he would fight his third and final battle against Ratlob slaying him in single combat during the Battle of Bloodhaven. He then besieged Bloodhaven for weeks before storming the city. He would release the prisoners held in the holds of Bloodhaven premising freedom and citizenship to the elves and dwarves held in the cells. He would take the city and ruin it rebulbing it at the city of Torzanbar. Lord of the Badlands. He would remain king of his realm for the rest of his days. He would eventually marry the daughter of Azgul Bleagar'son as a sort of peace offering with his old king, and would retun his fathers skull to be buried with the rest of him. He would rule justly to all but the goblins keeping his promise of a kingdom of dwarves and men. He would rull unquestioned until his death in the year 1380 and be sucsseded by his son Ulfric Personality: He is a proud dwarven king, devoid to his king and the dwarven people. Bold but not Foolish his rule was direct and absute. He had a hatred for Goblenkind that was extrem even for a dwarf killing hundreds directly during his life, dispite this he was known as a tolorent king allowing humans and firblog outcasts into his realm and giving them land in promise of aid. He was diplomatic when he needed to be but he held a deep grudge agaest thougs who harmed him or his people Powers: Wepons master (Sward and ax):He was know to have mastered both blade and bow Wealder of StormBlade: He was able to weald the legendary blade of Rogrez kings with out harm using it against the goblins Titles: Category:Dwarf Category:Kings Category:Kings, Ragnoiaon's Realm Category:Lord of the Badlands Category:Factionleader Category:HistoryofKeyvaile